


Yellowed Papers and Golden Hair

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Arwen lays down to die in her grandparent's forests, holding the only things left for her.





	Yellowed Papers and Golden Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Last Fan Standing on Dreamwidth, prompt Yellow, and Legendarium Ladies April.

The scraps of papers her grandfather had left behind were yellowed and crumbling. 

Arwen cries when she sees them, as she has not since she left Minas Tirith saying that she will not be buried in stone. 

Gimli had nodded at that, saying gruffly that it did not fit her to be buried under stone and pressing the crystal with her grandmother’s hair into her hand. Legolas had murmured that Gimli would not need them much longer, so she had taken them. 

She holds the golden hairs and the yellow papers as she lays down to die in the forest.


End file.
